vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Insomniac Games)
|-| New Suit = |-| Original Suit = Summary Peter Parker was an normal teenager boy until one day he got bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, which gave him superhuman powers. He later decided to become a superhero protecting the city of New York after revenging the death of his uncle Ben, under the name of Spider-Man. At the age of 23, Peter is interning at a laboratory while about to graduate from college. He has been Spider-Man for eight years and has settled into his role as protector of New York City. Assisting in his crime fighting is NYPD captain Yui Watanabe. In addition, Peter is working as a lab assistant for Dr. Otto Octavius as he tries to perfect artificial limb technology. However, Mary Jane Watson, now a reporter for the Daily Bugle, has broken up with Peter. Finally, Aunt May is working as a volunteer for the homeless assistance group F.E.A.S.T., led by Martin Li. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Peter Benjamin Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Spider-Man (PS4) Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Mutated Human, Protector of New York City Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Wall-Crawling, Web Creation, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Has a scanning feature on his lens), Precognition (via Spider-Sense), Regeneration (Mid-Low; mentioned that he has a healing factor), Hacking (Hacked through a certain computer system), Invisibility (His suit has an invisibility mode), Electricity Manipulation (Has electrical features on his suit and gadgets. Can discharge amplified EMP via Secret War Suit), Illusion Creation (Has a hologram feature via Scarlet Spider Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Can create powerful shockwaves), Minor Time Manipulation (Can slow down time to a crawl), Smoke Manipulation (Has a gas feature when moving fast via Homecoming Suit), Energy Manipulation (Can channel unstable waves of damaging eternal energy via Spirit Spider Suit), Attack Reflection (Can reflect bullets via Spider-Armour Mk III), Energy Projection (Spider-Drones can fire out energy blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can create a distortion field that obscures anyone's vision via Stealth "Big Time" Suit), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily double the damage of his attacks via Fear Itself Suit), Forcefield Creation (Can generate magnetic waves of energy that temporarily absorbs all damage via Spider-Armour MK IV), One Hit Kill (Can take down everyone with one hit via Undies Suit), Gravity Manipulation (Can decrease gravity while in the air via Spider-Man 2099 Black Suit), Can prevent fall damage via Velocity Suit Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (His webs are strong enough to hold a tower that was the size of a building. Comparable to characters who can harm him. Defeated Rhino who destroyed 6 city blocks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge gunfires from pistols, machine guns and sniper rifles. Can dodge lightning and keep up with Electro) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stopped a train with pure strength. Easily lifted up cars with his bare hands) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Took hits from Scorpion's giant tail which is the size of a building. Can take hits from Mister Negative, who can take down building-sized towers on accident. Can shrug off massive amounts of electricity from Electro. Can survive extremely high falls) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with web-shooters Standard Equipment: Various suits and gadgets, web-shooters, Spider-Drone Intelligence: Genius (He has some hacking skills, designed his web-shooters, is very skilled at fighting crime, and finished a project in 2.8 milliseconds.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Insomniac Games Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Hackers Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Web Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Vibration Users Category:Time Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8